<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or death by Shadow_network (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713812">Truth or death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shadow_network'>Shadow_network (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Scary, Sucide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Shadow_network</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and co. play a board game. It gets real messy.</p><p>Warning: violence mental health issues and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes this is a book in the same universe as my original books. It’s pretty dark. </p><p>Warning: murder and cursing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason moved in his seat. Why did he have to be here. He hated visiting all of his cousins but at least his girlfriend was a family friend so he want alone.</p><p>“We got a game”</p><p>He looked up as Leo and Jamie held a truth or dare game. He smiled. </p><p>“It’s a board game”</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>Leo shrugged and started to explain the rules.</p><p>“Oh and if you don’t do a dare or answer a truth you get a punishment”</p><p>“Cool”</p><p>They opened up the box. It was pretty innocent looking. </p><p>“Jason goes first”</p><p>“Fine”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. He then spun the wheel and got a truth.</p><p>“Cool”</p><p>He picked up the card and read it. His eyes widened. </p><p>“What the hell”</p><p>“What’s up”</p><p>He looked at Bri before he read the card aloud.</p><p>“If the person you love the most or your father who would it be”</p><p>“Uhh”</p><p>He looked as Leo gulped loudly. He then looked at the card.</p><p>“Probably my dad”</p><p>“Why”</p><p>Lily looked at him. Didn’t she of all people know. </p><p>“I mean he did some messed up things”</p><p>“I guess”</p><p>He put the card down. He passed the wheel to Bri who was left of him.</p><p>“Ok les keep moving”</p><p>She spun the wheel to get a dare. When she picked up the card and read it she was shocked.</p><p>“What the fuck”</p><p>“What”</p><p>He took the card and read it. His eyes widened even bigger this time.</p><p>“The person you love the most said that he would let his father die. You must kill him”</p><p>Leos eyes widened also. He ran to close the game but it was no use. </p><p>“Why the fuck would it ask that”</p><p>Anthony yelled and try to break only for it to push him back.</p><p>“We have to go”</p><p>Lily looked at Bri. </p><p>“You think it’ll be that easy”</p><p>“I don’t fucking know”</p><p>They cut the conversation short as everyone dashed to the door. Then it closed and locked.</p><p>“What”</p><p>They tried to open it but it was locked from the outside.</p><p>“Ok let’s just take a punishment card”</p><p>“Bri your still going to play this shit”</p><p>“We have no fucking choice”</p><p>“We don’t”</p><p>“No I’m leaving”</p><p>Spencer tried to break the door down. It was going fine until-</p><p>“Ahhhh”</p><p>Spencer’s head was drilled through. The gang looked in horror as his head exploded.</p><p>“HOLY SHIT HES FUCKING DEAD”</p><p>Gina looked at her younger brother and broke down.</p><p>“Ok I know this may sound wrong but we have to play the game”</p><p>“T-true”</p><p>Gina stuttered that part out and walked back shaking. Bri then picked up the punishment and read it.</p><p>“Kill him or else”</p><p>Then his father appeared stuck with no way of leaving. Jason looked at her.</p><p>“Do it”</p><p>“Why”</p><p>Jason looked at the box and finally had the reason.</p><p>“He made the game”</p><p>Out of anger she took the knife and stabbed him in the throat. Immediately she realized and regretted her decision.</p><p>“W-w-why d-did I-d-d-do it”</p><p>She looked scared. </p><p>“Fuck this damn game”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yep. If you have any reviews put them in the comments. I will reply.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>